Voobaha National
Voobaha National is the national football (soccer) team of the Kingdom of Voobaha. The former FC Tillery club team was renamed, and plays as the Kindgom's club team in Liga Mundo, as well as representing the nation in intenational competition. They are the only team in Liga Mundo history to post an unbeaten season, with 12 wins and two draws in the league's 14 round fifth season. History Joining Liga Mundo prior to the league's 3rd Season, Voobaha National made an impressive appearance, finishing 4th in the 8 team Second Division or Serie Segunda. The team's second season was a bit of a rollercoaster ride, starting with losses in five of it's first six games. VooNat rebounded with a strong second half, nearly sweeping the second half of the season, with only a final game road loss to Spartak MK. Their unbeaten performance in Liga Mundo Season 5, paid off as Voobaha National secured the Segunda title and promotion to Serie Primera on 19 May 2009. But the Nationals success was short lived, as their appearance in Serie Primera during season six was a disaster, never rising above 5th place and ending the season in 8th (of 9 teams), and in the relegation zone. Season 7 saw a renaissance for Voobaha National, as the addition of defender Marvin van Gobbel helped the Nats regain true form with a runner up spot in Serie Segunda, and a return to Serie Primera for LM's 8th season. Team Performance Latest Season The schedule for Liga Mundo's 8th season was announced on 21 April 2010. Cup History Season 8 Copa Cato Round of 16 Matches 4 and 11 July 2010 Voobaha National vs Dun Carrig Bohs (2-1, TBD) 2nd Round Matches 20 and 27 June 2010 The Rush vs Voobaha National (0-5, 2-1) Season 8 Copa Del Mar Round of 16 Match played 9 May 2010 Dynamo Dorpat def. Voobaha National (3-1) 2nd Round Match played 2 May 2010 Voobaha National def The Rush (3-0) Season 7 Copa Legada Quarterfinals Matches played on 26 February and 5 March 2010 FC Jekerger def Voobaha National(1-2, 6-3) Round of 16 Matches played on 12 and 19 February 2010 Voobaha National def Transvaal Springboks (2-3, 4-2) First Round Matches played 29 January and 5 February 2010 Voobaha National def El Entrego (0-0, 3-0) Season 7 El Invierno Clasico Round of 16 Matches played 4 and 11 December 2009 Transvaal Springboks def Voobaha National (4-2, 3-3) First Round Matches played 20 and 27 November 2009 Voobaha National def RMI Armed Forces FC (2-0, 2-1) Season 6 Copa Legada Round of 16 '''Matches played 4 and 11 August 2009 SiPS def Voobaha National (1-3, 3-0) First Round Matches played 21 and 28 July 2009 Voobaha National def A.M. Adepts FC (3-1, 3-0) Season 6 Copa del Mar Round of 16 Match played 23 June 2009 PEI FC def Voobaha National 3-1 Season 5 Gloria de Verano Cup Quarterfinals Matches played 3 and 10 April 2009 Atletico Luz Del Mar def Voobaha National (1-2, 5-0) Round of 16 Matches played 20 and 27 March 2009 Voobaha National def Arcadia FC (1-0, 2-2) First Round Matches played 6 and 13 March 2009 Voobaha National def Durkastan (3-1, 4-0) Season 4 Invierno Clásico Cup First Round Matches played 10 and 17 November 2008 1984 Duckies FC def Voobaha National (2-2, 3-2) Notable Players Individual Records Career records as of 21 April 2010 Goals Scored Game 3 last by Donovan Tipperary, @ Clyde Albion, 1 June 2009 Season 12 Alexander Heggum (season 7) Career 40 Donovan Tipperary* Fastest 2 goals by an individual 1 minute, Donovan Tipperary v Durkustan, 13 March 2009 Fastest hat trick by an individual 28 minutes, Alexander Heggum v Keville United FC. 4 May 2009 Most Consecutive Appearances With a Goal 4, Donovan Tipperary & Xristostomos Zikos Assists Game 3 last by Mateo Iuliano, v Estrella Roja, 14 August 2009 Season 8 Ard van Arum (season 5)(season 7), Mateo Iuliano (season 6 & 7) Career 28 Ard van Arum* Most Consecutive Appearances With an Assist 3, Ard van Arum Total Points Game 4 Donovan Tipperary (2g, 2a), v 1984 Duckies FC, 28 August 2009 Season 16 Donovan Tipperary (season 6) Career 47 Donovan Tipperary* Most Consecutive Appearances With a Point 7, Donovan Tipperary Matches Played Season 24 Curtis Elliot (season 7) Career 78 Ard van Arum*, Raimond Biezen* Yellow Cards Game 2 last by Mateo Iuliano vs Transvaal, 1 Oct 09 Season 6 Raimond Biezen (Season 6) Career 13 Raimond Biezen* Red Cards Game 1 last by Badin Salahi @ RMI Armed Forces, 20 Nov 09 Season 1 (last by Badin Salahi - Season 7) Career 2 Gert Schoenmakers, Donovan Tipperary* Xpert Eleven Appearances Season 18 Marvin van Gobbel(Season 7) Career 20 Raimond Biezen* * denotes active player Team Records Largest Wining Margin 6, @ A.M. Adepts FC, 1 June 2009 Most Goals Scored in Game 6, @ A.M. Adepts FC, 1 June 2009 Largest Defeat Margin 5, last @ 1984 Duckies FC, 21 august 2009 Most Goals Allowed in Game 6, last @ 1984 Duckies FC, 21 august 2009 Fastest 2 goals scored 1 minute, v Durkustan, 13 March 2009 Fastest 3 goals scored 12 minutes, v Keville United FC, 27 May 2010 International Competition Voobaha National (shortened to Voobaha for international competition) won it's first ever FIFOB match, a qualifying pool event for the Transvaal World Cup III in 2009. Defeating Viniland 2-1, Voobaha went on to win the 4 team qualifying pool to advance to the main field of 32 teams, untimately finishing 8th. On 17 January 2010, Voobaha accepted an invitation to the Transvaal World Cup IV. Because of their finish in TWC3, Voobaha was placed in the main draw field, escaping the qualifying rounds. The Voobahians failed to replicate their success from the previous year, placing a dismal 28th in the 32 team field. Overall Record in Transvaal World Cup All-Time International Record Home Pitch In June 2009, Voobaha National became the major tenant at the newly completed Voobaha Memorial Stadium. Previously, the team shared the field at Tillery Park (on the grounds of the University of Voobaha), with the national cricket team. Departure from Liga Mundo Voobaha National (July 8, 2008 to September 10, 2010) Voobaha National joined Liga Mundo as a member of the Segunda in Liga Mundo Season 3. With four of their six campaigns played in the Segunda Liga, VooNat became known as one of the consistently sound and strong Segunda teams but were unable to establish much staying power in the Primera. Their first attempt at Primera football came in Liga Mundo Season 6 and resulted in a second-to-last finish and relegation - only losing out to Keville United on goal-difference by 8 goals. National returned to the Primera Liga for Liga Mundo Season 8 and managed to stagger into a sixth-place finish and avoid relegation. However the wheels came off the cart when the club’s board of directors suddenly and without warning fired manager Voobaha at the conclusion of the season. This was then followed by the club executive wrapping up and terminating operations a couple of weeks later. Ironically enough, the season which cost Manager Voobaha his job would ultimately become VooNat's best finish in Liga Mundo. The following noted veteran players departed from Liga Mundo after Voobaha National closed its doors for good: Raimond Biezen - fullback, retired at age 30; Curtis Elliot - fullback, retired at age 27; Ard van Arum - midfielder, retired at age 34; Donovan Tipperary - forward, retired at age 33; Dirk Nieuwenburg - fullback, retired at age 33; Kees van der Vart - goalkeeper, retired at age 23; Xristostomos Zikos - forward, retired at age 22; Alexander Heggem - forward, retired at age 29; Mateo Iuliano - midfielder, retired at age 32; Marvin van Gobbel - fullback, retired at age 34 Raimond Biezen was the first and only VooNat player to achieve legendary status, with his 100th game coming in what would be the final match ever played by Voobaha National. Category:Liga Mundo Category:Sports Category:Voobaha Category:Soccer Category:Soccer teams